


Bloody Hell

by Volodymyr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angel Wings, Angst and Feels, Ashes, Blood and Injury, Childhood Memories, Clouds, Communication Failure, Companions, Darkness, Demons, Developing Friendships, Discovering abilities, Exploration, Fallen Angel Lucifer, Family Feels, Fights, Flying, Gen, Heartbeats, Heaven & Hell, Hell, Hell Fic, Humanity, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Ice, Loneliness, Loss of Powers, Loyalty, Mistakes, Monsters, Mountains, Name Changes, Past, Plans For The Future, Post-Rebellion Story, Protective Lucifer, References to God(s), Ruler of Hell, Souls, Starting Over, Tears, Torture, Underground
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volodymyr/pseuds/Volodymyr
Summary: Samael a été chassé du Paradis après avoir déclenché une rébellion contre son Père. Il reçoit comme châtiment de régner sur l'Enfer, du moins c'est ce qu'il en comprend. La chute est douloureuse, l’atterrissage l'est encore plus. Comment l'ange déchu passe ses premières années en Enfer et comment parvient-il à surmonter la solitude qui l'attend dans ces terres maudites où il doit à présent vivre ?





	1. Bloody Ashes

La chute lui semble sans fin. Et pour raison, il y a une très grande distance qui sépare le Paradis et l’Enfer. Pour tomber aussi bas, il faut savoir être patient, il semblerait. Durant les premières heures, Samael persiste dans sa lutte. Il combat la force invisible qui le pousse toujours plus vers le bas. Il use de la solidité de ses ailes pour tenter de se ralentir d’abord, avant de battre vigoureusement pour remonter. Il a beau mettre toute sa détermination dans cette bataille, rien n’y fait. Il ne parvient pas à cesser sa chute. Trop orgueilleux pour l’accepter, il continue de s’opposer au châtiment de son Père jusqu’à perdre connaissance sous l’effort excessif. Lorsqu’il se réveille, il sent tout son corps brûler sous la pression atmosphérique lourde qui se rapproche. Samael à peine à demeurer éveillé, sentant les signes imminents de son approche en territoire banni. Aucun ange avant lui n’a eu l’autorisation de fouler les terres mortes de l’Enfer. C’est probablement ce qui fait le plus peur au jeune ange : il n’y a absolument rien en bas. Du moins, pour l’instant. Dieu ne l’envoi pas là pour mourir, mais pour accomplir une ingrate tâche dont il ne connait encore rien. Il est certain que cela a quelque chose à voir avec l’humanité. Tout à toujours quelque chose à voir avec cela depuis trop longtemps. La chaleur se répand plus vivement dans le corps de Samael. Il ressent une forte douleur croître bien trop rapidement pour qu’il puisse retenir un cri de souffrance. Sa peau devient rouge, fondant sous la vitesse qu’il a désormais acquise. Ses plumes sont les premières à s’enflammer, le poussant battre des ailes vainement. Puis, des plaques de chair se calcinent l’unes après les autres. Son visage n’est pas épargné, le rendant désormais aveugle à son atterrissage prochain. Les minutes qui suivent lui paraisse une éternité. Incapable de respirer à travers les flammes qui consument son corps, il passe d’un état semi-éveillé à une inconscience douloureuse.

Ce qui le réveille complètement c’est la traversée des épais nuages qui délimitent l’entrée de l’Enfer. Son corps frappe durement la sérénité de ce couvert nuageux avant de le fendre comme du beurre. Sa chute ne s’arrête donc pas tandis qu’il inspire pour la première fois l’air saturé en cendre de son nouveau royaume. Il tombe toujours plus vite à présent que le sol de ce monde l’appelle. Il finit par brutalement si cogner, hurlant sous la terrible douleur des os qui explosent à plusieurs endroits. Le silence revient tandis qu’il ouvre péniblement les yeux. Les particules de cendres qu’il a fait soulever du sol sous l’impact sont toujours en suspension au-dessus de lui. Les flammes qui le couvrait sont d’ailleurs progressivement toutes mortes asphyxiées par autant de particules indésirables. Il comprend pourquoi lorsqu’il est incapable de respirer lui-même l’air ambiant. Par réflexe, il ordonne à son aile gauche de le couvrir. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle est trop endommagée pour le faire. Sans parler de la quantité effrayante de cendre qui l’alourdisse. Pas de doute, il est cloué au sol pour un petit moment. Toussant toujours plus fort, il réfléchit à un moyen de remonter. Samael demeure persuadé à cette époque qu’il peut toujours forcer son retour à la Cité d’Argent s’il trouve le moyen de prouver sa valeur à son Père. Il lui faudra plus qu’une chute et un sermon paternel devant tous ses frères et sœurs pour le convaincre qu’il n’est plus le bienvenu au Paradis. Cela aussi il l’apprendra durement. Pour l’heure, il laisse l’inconscience s’emparer à nouveau de lui, fixant avec acharnement le trou lumineux par lequel il a pénétré cet endroit. Malgré la cendre parasite, il voit toujours clairement les rayons de lumière divine de l’extérieur. C’est la vision qui demeure à ce jour le plus douloureuse de sa vie.

À son réveil, les particules de cendres se sont pratiquement toutes posées sur le sol. Son premier réflexe est de regarder droit en direction du tunnel lumineux. À sa grande surprise, les nuages sont en train d’engloutir sa porte de sortie. Il ne reste plus qu’un mince rayon blanc qui est encore perceptible. Il tente de se redresser, sentant plutôt sa colonne vertébrale témoigner d’un important dysfonctionnement. Les vertèbres ne se sont pas encore ressoudées complètement. Entêté, il force le mouvement. La lourdeur de ses ailes lui joue un tour et ce qui avait commencé à se réparer se fissure en deux. Il retombe douloureusement sur le dos, sentant un goût de sang se mêler à celui de la cendre sur sa langue. Il n’a pas l’habitude d’être en aussi mauvais état. Il a presque du mal à croire qu’il a toujours son immortalité puisqu’il est à ce point détruit par la chute. Une force divine le poussait vers le bas, certes. Serait-ce son propre Père qui voulait le garder cloué au sol à regarder sa seule chance de partir disparaître sous ses yeux ? Lorsque le tunnel n’est plus qu’un souvenir, les ténèbres reprennent leurs droits et l’ange s’endort dans le noir pour la première fois.

Il lui faut deux jours entiers pour sentir son corps suffisamment solide pour lui permettre de ramper à travers le tapis de cendre. Il est incapable de porter ses ailes à la sécurité de son dos, faisant en sorte qu’il doit en plus tirer leur poids décuplé par la cendre alors qu’elles se traînent lamentablement au sol. Il ne sait pas vraiment où il va comme ça, il a seulement besoin de se déplacer. L’Enfer est pire que tout ce qu’il avait imaginé. La cendre est une plaie. Il y en a absolument partout. Il en est recouvert complètement et il ne peut pas faire un mouvement sans en aspirer jusqu’à l’asphyxie. Il tente de ne pas se décourager, mais il est littéralement au plus bas. Comment se relever quand on est tout au fond et que rien de positif ne reste à notre vie ? L’ange se laisse tomber sur le ventre, grognant tandis que la cendre s’incruste dans ses yeux et dans sa bouche. Il décide d’abandonner, tout simplement. S’il reste là, immobile à attendre sa dernière heure, il pourra au moins être loin de la souffrance d’une nouvelle bataille. Tout ce silence est en train de le rendre fou. C’est la toute première fois qu’il est tout seul. Autrefois, il ne passait pas un jour sans qu’il ne se réveille en compagnie de ses frères et sœurs, se chamaille avec eux, mange avec eux puis retourne se reposer avec les chuchotements de ceux qui ne voulaient pas s’endormir trop tôt. C’est la toute première fois qu’il expérimente la solitude. Et c’est loin de lui plaire. Il sait qu’il n’y a absolument personne ici à par lui. C’est beaucoup trop effrayant pour qu’il parvienne à s’y faire. Jusque là, il avait considéré le châtiment de son Père comme ridicule. Mais à présent, il réalise durement qu’il n’a plus personne à qui parler, avec qui se chamailler. Plus aucune chance de défier quelqu’un au combat, plus aucune douce respiration de ses frères et sœurs pour le rassurer lorsqu’il s’éveille la nuit en songeant à comment il pourrait faire comprendre à son Père que les anges méritent d’avoir un libre arbitre tout comme les humains. La solitude, il n’y a jamais songée avant. Et elle est si lourde à porter d’un coup qu’il se met à regretter la rébellion qu’il a pourtant si fortement défendue jusqu’à la fin. Il sent même des larmes monter à ses yeux asséchés par la cendre. En colère, il envoie valser d’un coup violent la cendre à proximité de son visage. Il en a marre de cette indésirable toujours collée à lui. Sauf qu’il ne cause qu’un nouveau nuage sombre et qu’une nouvelle pluie paresseuse autour de lui. Il hurle sa rage cette fois, maudissant dans ce cri son Père pour une fois de plus le rendre esclave d’un monde qu’il déteste.

Il demeure un bon moment à observer la cendre se poser tout autour. Il est perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant à nouveau un moyen de quitter l’Enfer dès que ses ailes seront assez fortes pour pouvoir le porter. C’est dans un sursaut qu’il réalise qu’il y a du mouvement dans un tas de cendre non loin de sa tête. Samael recule vivement, écarquillant les yeux en distinguant un museau sortir avec hésitation d’entre la cendre. La créature extrait sa tête complètement, à peine plus grosse qu’une pomme. L’ange demeure immobile, subjugué par la présence de vie en Enfer. Comment s’est possible d’ailleurs ? La lumière divine n’a jamais atteint cet endroit, il ne peut donc pas y avoir de… Samael lève les yeux vers les nuages, là où le tunnel par lequel il est entré se trouvait avant de se refermer. Il n’y a jamais eu de vie en Enfer parce que personne n’y était jamais tombé avant, faisant entrer la lumière de vie en son sein. Est-ce que cela aussi c’était prévu par son Père ? Le jeune rebelle en doute. Comment Dieu pourrait vouloir engendrer la vie dans un territoire banni depuis toujours ? Il y a une raison pour laquelle il a toujours interdit à ses enfants de s’y approcher. La curiosité l’ayant emportée, l’ange s’approche lentement de la créature. Cette dernière est maladroite, d’allure si fragile alors qu’elle est incapable de s’extraire complètement de son nid de cendre. Le jeune ange porte une main vers la cendre et commence à aider le minuscule être à s’en sortir. De toute évidence, il est face à un bébé. Il est également en train d’assister à la naissance de cet être et d’y contribuer. Il évite de laisser son esprit déraper, s’immobilisant quand la créature perd pied en voulant se redresser sur ses quatre pattes. Elle vient s’appuyer sur la main de Samael. Tellement de vulnérabilité. L’ange pourrait le repousser ou bien éradiquer la vie créée par la lumière de son Père. Sauf qu’il n’en fait rien. Il demeure attentif à la créature, la redressant doucement afin qu’elle puisse tenter une nouvelle fois de se mettre debout. Le bébé pousse un étrange petit cri, comme en remerciement. Samael se met en position assise avec précaution et libère le petit de sa main. Maintenant que son tuteur n’est plus là, le nouveau-né teste l’équilibre de ses pattes et tient bon même s’il tangue un peu vers la droite au bout d’une minute. L’ange rapproche sa main juste au cas où. La créature fait un pas vers l’avant, exprimant un petit cri plus aigu cette fois.

**« Désolé, je ne parle pas cette langue. »**

S’excuse Samael en se penchant vers l’avant. La tête du bébé se lève dans sa direction. Cela le déséquilibre et il glisse pour atterrir sur son ventre. L’ange rit avant de se permettre de soulever le bébé d’une main et de le déposer sur ses cuisses. Le petit se laisse faire, si léger à transporter. Samael ne s’attend pas toutefois à ce que le bébé se couche aussitôt sur lui et ferme les yeux, la tête presque dissimulée par ses pattes.

**« Attend, tu ne peux pas… »**

Mais c’est trop tard, la créature est immobile et paisible. Elle s’est endormie. L’ange soupire, toussant à cause de la cendre qu’il aspire par la suite. Cet endroit est détestable à souhait. Il est secoué par une nouvelle quinte de toux. Il hait définitivement cet endroit.


	2. Call Me Lucifer

La créature s’amuse dans la cendre. Maintenant qu’elle a compris comment se déplacer, elle ne marche plus, mais sautille plutôt. Elle exprime aussi sa joie de s’enterrer dans les tas de cendre et d’y courir par une multitude de petits cris. De son côté, Samael ignore le bébé depuis une bonne heure déjà. Il se concentre sur le nettoyage de ses ailes. Elles sont tellement encrassées par la cendre qu’il a peine à se remémorer qu’elles ont déjà été blanches. Par moment, il atteint une zone encore en guérison suite à la chute et il serre les dents. Ses plumes sont dans un sale état. Il est toujours incapable de les bouger même un peu. Chacun aile contient un nombre important d’os et de ligaments solides d’ordinaire, mais puisque se sont elles qui ont encaissé presque entièrement l’atterrissage, il ne peut pas leur en vouloir d’être si mal en point. Il abandonne donc l’opération nettoyage et fait un grand effort pour se mettre à genou. Samael pense être en mesure de marcher s’il s’en donne les moyens. Il aimerait bien tester cette théorie. Il ne peut pas utiliser ses ailes comme appuie donc il se donne une poussée pour se redresser plus facilement. Il se lève effectivement, mais se retrouve rapidement déséquilibrer et doit se retenir de tomber vers l’avant avec ses paumes dans la cendre glissante. La créature passe en dessous de lui joyeusement, allant se cogner contre l’une de ses ailes au moment de sortir de l’autre côté

**« Non mais, qu’est-ce que tu crois que tu fais ? Allez, va-t-en ! »**

Mais le jeune demeure assit là où il est tombé, pas du tout inquiet du fait que Samael ne semble pas encore assez solide pour se mouvoir normalement.

**« Hey, à quoi tu joues ? »**

La créature lève la tête, curieuse.

**« Oui, c’est à toi que je m’adresse, petit. Bouge-toi de là et plus vite que ça ! »**

La tête demeure en l’air un instant puis il décide de se coucher à la place. Outré, Samael réagit sans réfléchir.

**« Tu as été prévenu. »**

Il déclare avant de se laisser tomber sur le ventre. La créature se retrouve aussitôt écrasée par son poids, poussant une plainte aiguë avant de s’extraire péniblement de sous une aile et de courir le plus loin possible. L’ange regrette aussitôt son geste.

**« Attend, où est-ce que tu vas ?! »**

Il ne voit déjà plus le bébé à cause de l’épaisseur de la cendre au sol. Samael tente de nouveau de se redresser pour rattraper son compagnon d’infortune. La vitesse qu’il exige n’aide pas à obtenir le succès. Au contraire, il se retrouve écrouler au sol dès la seconde tentative pour se redresser. Dans un grognement douloureux, il use d’un effort démesuré pour parvenir à maintenir son équilibre quelques secondes d’abord. Il anticipe les chutes à quelques reprises avant de trouver son aise ainsi debout en immobilité. Marcher demeure un autre dilemme, mais au moins il sait que son corps reprend des forces malgré l’absence de la lumière divine de son père pour le maintenir éternellement en état de plénitude. Dans la Cité d’Argent tout est plus facile, harmonieux et ennuyant selon le jeune rebelle. Au Paradis, la notion de défi est illusoire. Il ne faut donc pas oublier qu’il tombe également de haut, littéralement. Il n’a pas l’habitude que chaque geste lui coûte de l’énergie. La lumière blanche dans le ciel lui manque, ici tout est sombre et étrangement lourd. Il sent son corps plus pesant qu’autrefois. Il doit donc réapprendre à marcher, en quelque sorte. Ce qui n’est pas aisé quand la première fois il n’a pas eu à se soucier d’échouer. Les choses ont bien changé depuis qu’il n’a plus son Père pour prévenir ses échecs. Il peut enfin progresser de lui-même. Il est enfin libre. Partiellement, en tout cas. L’ange inspire un grand coup, faisant attention de ne pas faire entrer la cendre trop rapidement dans ses poumons. Il fixe un point nébuleux à l’horizon et il fait un pas vers l’avant.

La fatigue est un drôle de concept. Les constants efforts pour faire avancer son poids et prévenir les chutes finissent par le pousser bien trop rapidement à se laisser tomber pour faire une pause. Cette dernière s’éternise et bientôt il accepte le silence. Cette petite créature ne pouvait pas l’accompagner partout où il a l’intention d’aller, de toute façon. Il tente de se convaincre qu’il n’a pas besoin de cette présence. Il se ment probablement à lui-même en se disant cela. Il en a juste marre de tourner en rond dans la cendre et de sentir ses plumes frotter contre le sol de l’Enfer. Il s’étend dans le plumage salie de son aile droite et tente d’y trouver un peu de réconfort. Il a beau se recroqueviller le plus qu’il le peut sur lui-même et enfouir son visage dans la chaleur de ses plumes, il se sent malheureux. Il a stupidement perdu le seul compagnon qu’il n’aura peut-être jamais dans cet endroit. Si ça se trouve, le bébé est déjà mort. Samael se convint qu’il aurait pu protéger la créature contre les dangers potentiels. Sous le stress, il vient mordre l’extrémité de son pouce gauche. C’est un geste nerveux, une vilaine habitude qu’il a lorsqu’il a besoin de réconfort. Sa Mère n’est pas là pour lui dire de ne pas faire un geste aussi enfantin. Azrael n’est pas là pour venir se blottir contre lui et lui tenir la main pour qu’il s’endorme sereinement. Une douleur dans sa poitrine le surprend d’un coup. Des larmes coulent d’elles-mêmes et viennent humidifier la cendre. L’ange ravale un sanglot, reniflant fortement. Il s’empresse de tuer sa peine en essuyant de ses mains crispées les larmes. Il n’a pas le droit de pleurer. C’est idiot de larmoyer de la sorte. Il fait taire avec difficulté ses émotions en mordant toujours son pouce fortement. Lorsqu’il sent le sommeil le gagner, il vient fermer les yeux et détend ses muscles.

Samael est réveillé par une pression nouvelle sur ses plumes puis le long de son bras. Il regarde ce qui se passe avec lenteur, toujours ensommeillé. Quelle surprise de constater la présence de la créature à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Elle se laisse tomber près de ses doigts, expirant profondément. L’ange est immobile, ne souhaitant pas effrayer à nouveau le bébé. Il n’en revient pas qu’il soit revenu. Les minutes passent et le petit commence à adopter une respiration constante. Il dort. Samael ose laisser ses doigts couvrir doucement le minuscule corps. Sa main couvre presque la moitié de la créature. Son petit ventre monte et descend alors qu’il respire contre le confort de ses plumes. Malgré la présence du bébé, l’ange ne parvient pas à se rendormir. Il réfléchit beaucoup trop pour cela. Il se remémore ses derniers moments dans la Cité d’Argent. Il pense à son Père, à sa Mère et à chacun de ses frères et sœurs. Il revoit même chacune de leur expression alors qu’il reçoit la terrible sentence de Dieu. Haine. Déception. Tristesse. Même de la joie. Il y avait de tout, bien souvent en conflit dans les traits angéliques de sa famille. Puis, il y a eu le châtiment en lui-même. Il est impossible de tomber du Paradis, à moins d’y être poussé. Et c’est exactement ce qu’on lui a fait. Il se rappelle clairement de l’humiliation, de la colère et de la douleur qui se sont mélangées dans le cri qu’il a poussé alors qu’il a senti son corps être soudainement attiré vers le bas. Il avait beau regarder obstinément vers le haut, il ne pouvait plus voir la réaction des autres désormais. Pourra t-il les revoir un jour ? Il compte peu là-dessus.

Samael ne se redresse que lorsque la créature se lève elle-même et recommence déjà à vouloir jouer. Elle semble lui avoir pardonné pour son idiotie de la veille. Cela rassure suffisamment l’ange pour qu’il s’intéresse vraiment au petit cette fois. Il s’assoit d’abord, l’observant au loin. Puis, il se lève et s’approche, prenant place à côté du tas de cendre dans lequel le bébé se roule.

**« Il faudrait te trouver un nom. »**

L’idée lui est venue alors qu’il observait son nouveau compagnon dormir. Il ne sait toutefois pas quoi proposer. Doit-il être celui qui décide du nom à choisir ? Oui puisqu’il n’a jamais été confronté à une telle chose auparavant. Chaque ange qui naissait avait déjà leur nom d’assigner depuis bien avant leur conception. Du coup, comment doit-il procéder avec un être dont la naissance n’a jamais été planifiée ?

**« Des suggestions ? »**

Belle tentative, mais comme il ne saisit pas le langage fait de grondements et de petits cris de la créature, cela ne lui apportera pas vraiment d’aide. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il pensait avant d’entendre la voix du bébé se manifester joyeusement comme pour lui répondre.

_« Errkrronn »_

Samael lève un sourcil, incertain de l’interprétation qu’il doit faire de ce cri.

**« Hum, rien de plus précis ? »**

Il encourage le petit à émettre des sons plus proches de la langue des anges qu’il emploie lui-même pour communiquer. Il sait bien pourtant que c’est impossible. Le bébé n’a pas les cordes vocales conçues pour s’exprimer avec autant de grâce et de précision.

_« Kerrrormnom »_

Encore plus de confusion son visible sur les traits du futur Diable. Il tente d’interpréter du mieux qu’il peut les étranges sons de la petite créature.

**« Korgon ? »**

Il tente. Le bébé sautille pour toute réponse.

**« Va pour Korgon. Korry pour les intimes. »**

Samael est un grand amateur de surnoms. Il sourit, satisfait de lui-même.

**« Moi, je suis Sa… »**

Il s’arrête. Il ne sait plus s’il doit garder le nom que son Père lui a donné. Ce n’est plus lui. Il souhaite recommencer à zéro dans ce nouveau monde, être son propre maître. Il faudrait donc qu’il se distingue de l’ange qu’il a été. Il passe une minute silencieuse à y réfléchir avant de sourire à nouveau.

**« … Appelle-moi Lucifer. »**


	3. Dark River

Lucifer soupire, secouant une fois de plus ses ailes pour les débarrasser de la cendre incrustée dans son plumage. Il parvient enfin à les remuer, mais elles ne sont toujours pas assez fortes pour qu’il les soulève et donc les range dans son dos. Il est ainsi forcé de les laisser traîner mollement contre le sol sale. Toute cette frustration est toutefois contenue alors que l’ange a un nouvel objectif en tête. Il a la ferme intention de trouver un endroit descend pour y faire sa résidence. C’est une première étape dans un long processus d’acceptation qu’il ignore encore avec obstination. Il ne peut pas renoncer à l’idée de sortir de ce monde qui n’est pas le sien. Quoiqu’il y a cette pensée qui s’incruste à l’occasion dans son esprit et qui lui rappelle douloureusement que le Paradis n’est pas non plus sa demeure après son châtiment récent. Dans le plan de Lucifer, il n’y a pas de second objectif d’ailleurs. Lorsqu’il aura trouvé un endroit moins poussiéreux, si seulement cela existe ici, il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il faudra faire ensuite. Il garde son esprit dans le présent, poussant ainsi son corps à avancer même s’il ne voit aucune indication qu’il va dans la bonne ou la mauvaise direction. Dans ce désert de cendres, tout est similaire au point d’en être effrayant. Et si c’était ça l’Enfer ? Une infinie de désolation. Un monde sans fin où il n’y a pas l’espoir d’y échapper. Lucifer ne peut pas accepter qu’il soit le nouveau souverain de tas de cendres. Il y a forcément autre chose.

Korry pousse un petit cri alors qu’il va se rouler dans la poussière. Il y en a au moins un qui s’amuse. Le petit être n’est pas le moins du monde incommodé par l’aspiration quotidienne de cendre. Le jeune est même le premier à enfouir sa tête foncée dans ce qui lui a servie de premier berceau. Lucifer ne devrait pas être étonné que Korgon soit dans son élément. Il est né de la cendre après tout. Et tel un parent pygargue qui veille sur sa progéniture, il s’étire parfois le cou et cherche autour où s’est réfugié son compagnon à quatre pattes. Lorsque le bébé s’aventure trop loin devant ou au contraire traîne à l’arrière, l’ange l’appelle à lui et Korry revient au pied en fendant la cendre avec joie. Étrange que la créature soit si obéissante à lui désormais. Elle doit avoir compris qu’ils ne sont que tous les deux dans ce monde ingrat. Qu’ils ont de meilleures chances de survivre ensemble.

Les deux sont toutefois contraint de mettre fin à leur première longue journée de marche lorsque la fatigue les gagne. Ils ont passé des heures à avancer dans la même direction, sans jamais dévier du cap fixé. Pourtant, le paysage est affreusement similaire à la veille. Lucifer vient s’asseoir en prenant garde de ne pas froisser ses ailes particulièrement sale. Chaque fois qu’il les regarde, il est pris d’un pincement au cœur. Il possède les ailes les plus blanches et brillantes de l’ensemble de sa très nombreuse fratrie. Il n’y a pas un seul d’entre eux qui peut le surpasser à ce niveau. Il a d’ailleurs toujours été fier de la beauté de ses ailes. Cela pouvait lui monter à la tête par moment. À présent, il ne les reconnait même plus. Il a beau faire n’importe quoi pour les nettoyer, elles lui semblent ruinées à jamais de ce qui les rendait si prodigieuse autrefois. Quel gâchis !

Korgon vient prendre place d’un bond sur les cuisses de Lucifer. Ce dernier sursaute, pas encore totalement familier avec l’excitation que peut témoigner le petit. Il ne tente pas de l’enlever de là, toutefois. L’ange observe même le jeune se blottir confortablement contre lui avant de fermer les yeux. C’est sidérant pour Lucifer de réaliser le niveau de confiance que ce rejeton lui témoigne. Pendant qu’il dort, il pourrait mettre fin à ses jours, par exemple. Sauf qu’il ne le fera pas. C’est probablement ce qui fait que Korry n’a pas de mal à s’endormir contre lui. Il sent qu’il n’y a pas de danger, seulement de la chaleur à choisir un tel endroit pour se reposer. Qu’importe, le jeune rebelle doit lui-même se laisser aller au sommeil. Cela lui prend un long moment avant de s’assoupir, fixant obstinément les nuages hauts perchés.

Le lendemain, les voilà repartie dans la même direction que la veille. Au bout de quelques heures monotones, Lucifer remarque une ligne sombre qui se dessine à l’horizon. Plus les deux s’approchent, plus cela devient évident qu’ils ont trouvés quelque chose qui diffèrent du décor auquel ils se sont habitués. Lorsque l’ombre croit un peu plus à chaque pas, Lucifer commence à se méfier. Cela demeure un élément inconnu, donc potentiellement à risque pour eux. Korry est beaucoup trop proche de l’étrange rivière sombre qui sillonne le sol. Il l’appelle pour qu’il revienne à lui, mais le petit est attiré inlassablement vers l’ombre. Inquiet, Lucifer s’élance donc en avant pour tenter d’arrêter la fougue de Korgon. Il le fixe tout en accélérant sa course, de plus en plus paniqué par ce qu’il distingue en face de lui. Le bébé est en train de pencher sa tête pour plonger son museau dans l’eau sombre et opaque lorsqu’il est tiré prestement vers arrière. Le bébé pousse une plainte de frustration, mais Lucifer continue de l’éloigner avec sa main jusqu’à ce qu’il fasse entendre raison à son compagnon.

C’est lorsqu’il se redresse et fait volte-face pour gronder Korgon qu’il le ressent pour la première fois. Une forte vibration qui part de son cœur et se répand dans chaque fibre de son être, terminant par ses ailes. Ces dernières deviennent subitement extrêmement lourdes, déséquilibrant l’ange. Il n’a pas la force de contrer ce qui le tire aussi vivement vers l’arrière. Lucifer plonge ainsi malgré lui dans la rivière. Il coule comme une roche, ses ailes l’entraînant vers le fond. Sauf qu’il ne semble pas y avoir de fond. Ni de haut non plus, à présent qu’il est plongé dans un noir d’encre sans tache. Inspirant fortement, il est surpris de constater que l’eau n’envahit pas ses narines et sa bouche. En fait, il flotte dans quelque chose qui n’a visiblement pas d’interaction négative avec lui. Cela n’a pas de sens, une telle substance ne devrait pas exister. Pourtant, il sent désormais avec clarté l’eau noire comprimée de plus en plus ses ailes, uniquement elles. La pression s’accentue sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire jusqu’à devenir douloureuse, comme si quelqu’un venait de poignarder à mille endroits son plumage jusqu’à la chair. Il pousse un hurlement sourd, aucun son ne parvenant à traverser l’opacité de cette eau.

Une intense chaleur naît au creux de son dos, lui donnant pour réflexe de battre des ailes. À sa grande surprise, ses deux appendices répondent à cet ordre comme si elles étaient en parfait état de vol. C’est sa chance. Lucifer applique toute la force qu’il peut pour battre à nouveau des ailes. Il sent son corps s’élever facilement et cela le pousse à poursuivre la manœuvre. Il émerge de la surface et continue de grimper sous la vitesse qu’il a prise. Il voit le sol de cendre s’éloigner trop rapidement de lui. Il doit se ralentir, il ne peut pas abandonner Korry derrière lui. Il bloque ainsi ses ailes pour couper sa prise d’altitude. Alors qu’il laisse son corps être progressivement attiré par le bas, il observe au loin. Il est subjugué de découvrir un aperçu d’une imposante chaîne de montagnes qui forment une immense barrière naturelle face à lui. Il entrevoit quelque chose au-delà de ces montagnes, quelque chose de bleu et d’allure rocailleuse. Il sait désormais où il doit se rendre.

Lucifer atterrie en douceur non loin de Korgon qui vient le rejoindre en courant. Le pauvre, il semble terrifié d’avoir été séparé de l’ange pour aussi longue période. Étirant ses épaules pour tester la flexibilité de ses ailes pour un vol prolongé, il est bouche bée de constater que son plumage est redevenu blanc. Ses ailes sont impeccables, brillantes de toute leur gloire retrouvée. Il sourit très grand, n’ayant jamais été aussi heureux de retrouver ses deux là. Il ne comprend pas ce que cette étrange rivière sombre lui a fait. Ses ailes ne sont pas mouillées, mais froides pourtant. Il y a un mystère dans cette eau qu’il compte percer un autre jour. Pour le moment, il souhaite imprégner dans sa mémoire une carte des lieux. Il ne pensait pas que l’Enfer était aussi vaste déjà, comprenant diverses sections qu’il pourra facilement définir éventuellement. Lucifer se saisit de la jeune créature dans ses mains et la colle à sa poitrine avant de s’envoler aussi aisément qu’il en a l’habitude.

Il ne met pas long à retrouver l’altitude qu’il avait et à grimper un peu plus avant de se laisser planer vers les montagnes. Korry est immobile contre lui, sa tête s’étend enfouie entre son bras et son torse, cherchant à se protéger du vent. L’ange est ainsi pleinement concentré sur son exploration visuelle. Il s’attarde longuement sur l’apparence parfaitement lisse des montagnes. Il n’oserait pas s’y poser, comme si cela serait un mauvais présage pour lui. Il traverse donc la chaîne pour découvrir ce qui lui semble un labyrinthe géant, tellement vaste qu’il n’en distingue même pas la fin alors qu’il scrute l’horizon. Il ignore ce que cette structure renferme et qu’elle est son utilité. Il se doute seulement qu’elle n’est pas là par hasard.

Puisqu’il est suffisamment confiant de la force retrouvée de ses ailes, l’ange déchu recommence à prendre de l’altitude. Il cherche à savoir jusqu’où il peut monter avant de perturber les nuages épais de ce monde. Il est certain qu’il pourrait même les fendre s’il prend assez de vitesse. Ce qu’il tente donc. Lucifer ne s’attendait pas toutefois à sentir les premiers signes de changements atmosphériques si tôt dans son ascension. Il écarquille les yeux lorsqu’il réalise avec horreur que ses plumes sont littéralement en train de se recouvrir de glace à une vitesse fulgurante. Il se retrouve si facilement incapable de les bouger ou de même les sentir tellement le gel est important. Il fixe les nuages alors qu’il est rappelé au sol. Il chute à nouveau sans contrôle, incapable de libérer ses plumes de ce qui les maintiennent dans l’inaction. Lucifer est contraint de fixer les terres bleutées vers lesquelles il tombe de plus en plus rapidement. Il se débat comme un Diable, tentant de fissurer la croûte de glace d’une quelconque manière que ce soit. Il s’acharne vivement, frustré que rien ne fonctionne.

**« Par pitié, pas encore ! »**


	4. Hell's Heart

Un second atterrissage douloureux semble imminent. Malgré ses efforts pour libérer ses ailes de la glace, Lucifer ne parvient pas à créer ne serais-ce qu’une minuscule fissure. Voyant le sol rocailleux qui l’attend dans les minutes qui suivent, l’ange tente un dernier effort pour influencer son destin. Une crevasse se dessine juste en dessous de lui. S’il parvient à orienter sa chute contre une paroi, il a une chance de faire éclater cette prison de glace. Et de se disloquer l’aile du même coup, mais il n’en a que faire pour le moment. Il n’a plus la lumière divine de son Père pour lui porter chance. Il à beau être immortel, il peut sérieusement se blesser cette fois s’il ne fait pas attention. Lucifer porte donc son poids dans une direction précise pour lui permettre de changer de trajectoire. Cela ne fonctionne pas aussi bien qu’il le voudrait. Il n’a pas assez d’altitude pour réussir sa manœuvre. Au lieu de chuter contre l’une des parois de la fissure géante, il tombe plutôt directement dedans. Il passe d’un univers bleu faiblement éclairé à de sombres abysses striés de rouge comme si la cendre durcit qui constitue le sol de ce monde demeurait brûlant sous la surface. Puisqu’il ignore de combien de temps il dispose avant de toucher le fond de ces sous-terrains, le jeune rebelle applique toute sa force pour se rapprocher de la paroi la plus proche. Dès que la pointe glacée de son aile droite entre en contact avec le roc cendré, la glace explose littéralement en mille morceaux. Malgré les dommages énormes causés à ses plumes, Lucifer porte son dos à la paroi et se libère de la sorte avec souffrance de tout ce qui l’immobilisait. Quelques battements d’aile nerveux lui permettent de terminer de casser la glace indésirable. Serrant Korry contre sa poitrine, il bat suffisamment fort des ailes afin de lui permettre de remonter. Sauf que ce n’est pas assez pour stopper sa chute. Il écarquille les yeux en constatant le sol qui se dessine sous lui subitement. Plutôt que de tenter de lutter pour freiner, il s’enrobe de ses ailes et se laisse cogner durement par terre. La vitesse résiduelle le fait glisser sur quelques mètres avant de s’immobiliser complètement. Souffrant et haletant, il laisse les minutes s’écouler avant de se mouvoir doucement. Ses ailes sont abîmées de façon considérable. Le faible éclairage ne lui permet pas d’en avoir la certitude, mais au touché il a perdu la majorité de ses plumes de vol à l’aile droite. C’est comme si la paroi avait agi à titre de râpe. Fort heureusement, son plumage interne est intact tout comme son aile gauche. Son habileté a volé est toutefois compromise le temps que ses plumes repoussent, ce qui peut prendre jusqu’à des années puisqu’on parle des plus longues et solides plumes qu’il possède. Décidément, tout semble réuni pour le clouer au sol pour un bon petit moment. Lucifer secoue la tête, rageur de cette situation. Il essuie au possible le sang qui a déjà commencé à sécher sur son aile droite. Il est clair qu’il devra supporter cette vision d’horreur au minimum jusqu’à ce que son aile cicatrice complètement et commence à créer de nouvelles plumes. Pour le moment, il ne peut pas faire plus, malheureusement.

Lucifer porte son attention pour la première fois à ce qui l’entoure. Il est assis au milieu d’une immense voûte percée d’alcôves de formes irrégulières. Il lui est impossible de définir approximativement la dimension de chaque élément de cette caverne à cause du manque de luminosité. Ce qui lui permet principalement de voir dans un rayon relativement important est la propriété luminescente de ses plumes. Il ne compte pas là-dessus éternellement toutefois. Les ailes de Lucifer tirent leur beauté de la lumière elle-même. Privé d’elle durant une trop longue période, ses plumes perdent leur radiance. Il sent déjà qu’il n’est plus que l’ombre de lui-même. Il retient un grognement de frustration en laissant le souvenir de son apparence angélique de la Cité d’Argent s’immiscer dans ses pensées. Là-haut, ses plumes brillaient tellement parfois qu’il était presque aveuglant de le regarder. Il sait que cela ne lui arrivera plus jamais. Il n’existe pas une lumière plus puissante que celle qui enrobe son Père et sa demeure. Même s’il est difficile pour lui de s’y faire, cette image d’ange qu’il a autrefois projetée appartient au passé. Il doit accepter de laisser l’ombre de l’Enfer lui retirer tout ce qu’il lui reste de céleste. Ses plumes vont conserver leur capacité à absorber la lumière, mais elles vont s’adapter à ce nouvel environnement, c’est tout. Son Père semble le seul à savoir ce que cela va donner comme résultat. Sans changer de couleur, ses plumes risquent évidemment de perdre leur légendaire brillance. Ce n’est pas si mal de ne plus étinceler constamment. C’est du moins ce qu’il tente de se convaincre tandis qu’il s’assure que Korgon est intact. Ce dernier refuse obstinément de quitter les bras du rebelle. Le petit a eu très peur durant la chute, comme en témoigne les profondes marques de griffes au torse de Lucifer. L’ange ne s’attendait pas à rencontrer une créature capable de le blesser. Il est plus choqué par cela que par l’état pitoyable dans lequel est son aile droite. Il est rare de rencontrer un potentiel danger à son immortalité. Le seul point commun qu’il voit entre lui et Korry, c’est la lumière divine qui a contribué à leur naissance. Contrairement à cet être de l’Enfer, il a eu besoin de l’énergie créatrice de sa Mère pour exister. Du coup, d’où provient ce second élément dans le cas de Korgon ? Il ne peut pas être né de nulle part. Maintenant qu’il réalise qu’il possède des capacités à tuer des êtres célestes, il trouve le tout très mystérieux.

La réponse lui vient alors qu’il accorde le silence à son esprit pour observer à nouveau autour de lui. Toujours assit à même le roc de cette grotte souterraine, Lucifer ressent pour la première fois la faible vibration régulière qui se manifeste sous lui. Intrigué, il y est attentif de longues minutes avant de se remettre debout et de parcourir dans le sens de la longueur la voûte, Korry silencieusement blottie dans ses bras. La plante de ses pieds perçoit de plus en plus fortement cette douce vibration. La fréquence de celle-ci est étrangement constante. Il n’y a pas un coup qui résonne en retard. Lucifer continue sa progression jusqu’à trouver un très large pilier marqué de fortes rainures rougeoyantes. En approchant une main du pilier, il est surpris de sentir de la chaleur émanée des entailles rouges. Il ose appuyer une oreille sur une partie foncée du pilier, écarquillant les yeux en entendant les vibrations aussi clairement que si elle provenait de sa propre poitrine. En effet, il s’agit de battements. Battements d’un cœur sans corps. Le cœur de l’Enfer lui-même. Il a trouvé le centre de ce monde, le point où tout semble commencer. Un endroit protégé aussi, visiblement. Lorsque ses ailes seront complètement guéries, il sera le seul à pouvoir entrer et sortir librement dans cet endroit. S’il cherchait un lieu pour s’établir dans l’avenir, il pense être tombé dedans par hasard. Littéralement. Le Cœur de l’Enfer est-il donc le second élément ayant permis la création de Korgon ? Lucifer préfère ne pas sauter aux conclusions trop rapidement. Il ne sait encore rien de ce monde. Il lui faudra l’explorer des centaines et des centaines de fois en long et en large pour en définir des cartes fiables. Ce n’est pas un problème pour un immortel. Ce qui amène une autre question, qu’en est-il de son jeune compagnon ? Korry semble endormis à première vue, le stress ayant retombé suffisamment pour qu’il recommence à se sentir en sécurité. Il existe une possibilité que la lumière divine de son Père n’est pas été assez forte pour rendre la jeune créature immuable au temps. Ce qui veut dire qu’il a une date déchéance à ses projets d’exploration et d’établissement de son royaume. Le temps devient un potentiel enjeu qu’il n’a jamais eu à considérer avant maintenant. Et il ne sait pas quoi faire exactement pour régler la situation. Korry est trop jeune encore pour déterminer s’il atteindra un âge de maturité et stabilisera son immortalité ou si au contraire il ne cessera jamais de vieillir. Lucifer vient à peine de se trouver quelqu’un qu’il peut garder près de lui dans ce monde hostile. Il songe pourtant déjà à une fin hypothétique pour la créature. Instinctivement, il serre le petit un peu plus contre lui et va rejoindre une alcôve au hasard pour s’y réfugier, laissant ses ailes glisser mollement par terre comme il en a pris l’habitude au cours des derniers jours. Il va s’asseoir en tailleur, le dos contre le roc cendré et il vient déposer son menton sur Korry afin d’entendre ses faibles respirations. Il ne pensait pas s’attacher aussi vite à ce petit, mais à présent qu’il entrevoit enfin un avenir en Enfer, le rebelle ne se voit pas seul. Il ne peut pas être seul. Si seulement il pouvait avoir la confirmation que son Père ne lui prendra plus jamais rien. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur se serre à l’idée de voir cette petite créature grandir, puis mourir. Il refuse que cela soit le destin de son nouvel allié. Il ne peut toutefois pas faire grand-chose de plus que l’instant que de laisser le temps lui donner une réponse. Impatient comme il est, Lucifer a déjà du mal avec la notion d’attente que cela implique. Soupirant bruyamment, il ferme les yeux en écoutant les battements constants du cœur de Korgon et mêler à ceux de ces sous-terrains.

Lucifer se réveille désorienté. La luminosité dans cet endroit ne varie à aucun moment, ne lui donnant ainsi aucune indication sur la période de la journée. L’Enfer à beau être couvert en permanence de nuages épais, le temps finit par se noircit de lui-même comme si un soleil invisible allait se coucher. L’effet inverse se produit au Paradis. La lumière éternelle se ternie le temps de quelques heures afin d’indiquer aux progénitures de son Père de se réunir pour se reposer. Mais, au fond de cette caverne, il n’existe évidemment pas un tel système. Bougon, Lucifer décide donc de lui-même qu’il a assez dormi. En se levant, il remarque rapidement la faiblesse de Korry. Ce dernier est toujours dans un état ensommeillé, bougeant à peine au contact. L’ange pourrait même jurer que le petit a maigri. Il est vrai que ni l’un, ni l’autre ne s’est nourris depuis leur début dans ce monde. Pour Lucifer, la faim n’est qu’un désagrément qu’il a l’habitude de supporter lorsqu’il s’éloignait de la Cité d’Argent. Elle ne l’affecte pas réellement puisque son immortalité le protège. Les choses semblent différentes pour la créature qu’il a vu naître des cendres. Pourtant, Lucifer n’a distingué aucune source de nourriture ou d’énergie pouvant le régénérer. Et de toute évidence ce n’est certainement pas au fond d’un trou qu’il va trouver une solution à son problème. Un sentiment d’urgence pousse Lucifer à se mettre à avancer. Depuis qu’il est tombé des cieux une seconde fois, l’état de son ami s’est détérioré rapidement. Il lui faut donc impérativement regagner la surface. Le problème c’est qu’il n’a plus l’usage de ses ailes. Il lui faudra donc grimper, ce qui pourrait lui prendre des jours voir des semaines. Korry va-t-il tenir jusque là ? Il n’a pas le choix de l’espérer. Le rebelle ne pensait pas s’ennuyer de la cendre dans laquelle le petit aime tant jouer.

Recroquevillant le plus qu’il le peut ses ailes pour équilibrer son poids, Lucifer glisse Korry dans la sécurité du plumage de la gauche et commence à grimper la paroi la plus près de son lieu d’atterrissage. Il ressent les premiers signes d’épuisement beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût. Il déteste cet endroit encore plus à chaque minute. Il a l’impression de ne plus être lui-même, d’avoir perdu tout ce qui lui permettait d’être bien dans sa peau avant sa chute. Il n’a plus d’entourage, il n’a plus d’admiration, il a perdu la beauté et l’éclat de ses ailes et en plus il est si facile à mettre au tapis, désormais. C’est une insulte à son orgueil démesuré. Il tente d’user de cette colère pour le faire progresser plus rapidement vers le haut. Sauf que ses ailes semblent s’alourdir sous son incapacité à les maintenir docilement en place dans son dos. Lucifer est contraint de cesser sa progression pour éviter que ses ailes se dérobent et qu’il échappe Korry accidentellement. L’ange prend place sur le rebord d’un minuscule plateau, pas suffisamment large pour contenir l’amplitude de ses ailes alors qu’il les étire pour y retirer les courbatures. Son aile droite est en piteux état, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur tandis qu’il cherche à étendre complètement l’appendice. Il laisse retomber assez mollement ses ailes de chaque côté de son corps, serrant nerveusement Korgon contre lui. Soupirant fortement, il lève les yeux vers les parois infinies. Il n’y arrivera pas. Pas sans voler. Et cette pensée réanime sa rage. Il ne veut pas abandonner, sauf qu’il doit être réaliste. Cette petite créature a été un cadeau empoisonné de son Père. Une étincelle d’espoir qu’il doit voir s’éteindre en silence. Sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux, le jeune ange vient les combattre avec obstination en fixant droit devant lui. Une goutte d’eau qui éclabousse sa main lui fait toutefois perdre sa concentration. Il constate avec confusion que le liquide qui mouille sa peau n’est pas translucide. Une seconde goutte tombe sur le museau de Korry, faisant sursauter Lucifer. D’où vient cette eau foncée ? Il observe attentivement autour de lui, cherchant le moindre indice pour résoudre ce mystère. Il remarque une ligne plus sombre qui traverse la paroi sur laquelle il est perché. On dirait une fissure dans le roc. En se relevant progressivement, il constate qu’il y a du mouvement à travers la fissure. Cela ressemble presque à l’écoulement de l’eau aux yeux de Lucifer, voir même à… à celui du sang qui parcoure les veines du corps. Se pourrait-il qu’il y ait un réseau de vaisseaux sanguins qui alimente le cœur qu’il a trouvé la veille ? Intrigué, Lucifer étire un bras pour parvenir à toucher à cette étrange eau noire. Ses doigts frôlent à peine le liquide qu’il s’interrompt, entendant un couinement de la part de Korgon. Alerté, il l’observe aussitôt. Le petit se lèche les babines faiblement. Allant se rassoir pour pouvoir en prendre soin correctement, Lucifer commence à caresser le museau de Korry pour lui retirer l’eau qui l’a visiblement perturbée. Lorsque le petit lèche le bout de ses doigts noircit, il comprend enfin ce qui a ramené de la vigueur dans la créature. L’ange bondit donc sur ses pieds et commence à se hisser le plus vite possible vers la veine. Il approche Korry du liquide en le tenant contre lui pour ne pas qu’il glisse par accident. Lorsque la petite tête remue pour s’aligner vers la veine et commence à boire en retrouvant progressivement son éveil, le rebelle laisse retomber son front contre le roc avec soulagement. Il ne bouge de cette position que lorsque le petit est suffisamment revigoré pour vouloir jouer. Lucifer l’enfouie dans ses bras pour le serrer. Korry proteste pour être libéré, mais l’autre ne s’en soucie guère.

**« Tu m’as fait peur, petit. Ne me fais plus jamais ça, d’accord. »**

Il dit à Korry en se laissant glisser pour rejoindre le plateau. La jeune créature se calme alors, comme si elle le comprenait. Ils échangent un regard. Le bébé pousse un cri doux et étrangement, à l’oreille de Lucifer, cela sonne comme une réponse. La façon de son jeune compagnon de lui exprimer son accord avec cette promesse. Sont-ils en train d’établir une forme de communication ? Lucifer a toujours eu cette facilité à assimiler les langages, y compris celles que pouvait parfois inventer sa sœur Azrael pour jouer. Il a toujours assumé que cela faisait partie de sa personnalité propre, mais à présent il soupçonne que c’est une capacité qui va lui servir dans l’avenir. Son Père aurait-il donc planifié son bannissement des cieux depuis le début ? Son attention à nouveau capturée par Korry et ses expérimentations linguistiques, le rebelle oubli momentanément cette haine envers Dieu. Non sans savoir qu’elle finira tôt ou tard par revenir, comme à chaque nuit.


	5. Nightmare

Lucifer fixe avec curiosité une goutte du sang noir collée à son index droit. Voilà plusieurs minutes qu’il se questionne sur l’effet que pourrait avoir sur lui ce liquide à la propriété nourricière pour le jeune Korgon. Ce dernier est d’ailleurs redevenu le joueur que Lucifer a côtoyé à travers le désert de cendre. Se pourrait-il donc que cette simple goutte puisse lui donner une meilleure vitalité ? Lui offrir de l’énergie supplémentaire pour grimper jusqu’en haut de cette paroi. Il n’y a qu’une seule façon de le savoir. L’ange déchu porte son index à sa bouche et dépose la goutte noire contre sa langue. Aussitôt qu’il avale sa salive, il ressent les premiers effets du liquide. Sa gorge s’engourdit au point de lui donner l’impression de s’étouffer. Il aspire donc une grande bouffée d’air dans un réflexe. Il est pris alors d’importants étourdissements. Soudainement asthénique, Lucifer sent son dos glisser contre la paroi de roche alors que sa vision s’embrouille. Ses sens le lâche un à un. Son esprit se ralentit, ne lui offrant même plus la possibilité de s’inquiéter pour sa condition. Il n’est plus maître de lui-même.

Lucifer sombre ainsi dans une réalité qui n’est plus la sienne. Il voit des murs familiers, se sentant courir à travers un couloir sans en comprendre la raison initiale. Il perçoit des sons qu’il avait l’habitude d’entendre autrefois, des rires peut-être. En tournant la tête vers la gauche, des rayons blancs pénètrent à travers une ouverture et il se rappelle de l’enivrement que pouvait lui procurer la lumière divine. Lucifer est dans la Cité d’Argent. Il est spectateur toutefois, sentant son corps agir indépendamment de sa volonté. La tête se baisse juste assez pour qu’il réalise pourquoi il est si impuissant : il est en train de revivre un souvenir. Ses jambes d’enfant ne peuvent pas le tromper. Amèrement, Lucifer continue de suivre le petit garçon qu’il était. Il prend de la vitesse. Il se rappelle de ce moment comme si c’était hier. Devant lui se dessine une grande bouche de lumière aveuglante. Dans son dos, quelque chose l’alourdit subitement. Le garçon se redresse toutefois solidement les épaules pour compenser le déséquilibre. Lucifer sait ce qui va suivre, mais cela ne l’empêche pas de ressentir la même excitation que la première fois. Le garçon atteint la bouche de lumière et y plonge. Il se met à chuter dans le vide qui se dessine sous lui. Aucune peur ne l’anime, ni lui maintenant, ni lui avant. Il ferme les yeux comme il l’a fait autrement, laissant la douce force de l’air faire gonfler ses plumes. Il se sent planer alors que ses ailes se raidissent, stimulant des muscles encore inutilités à l’époque. Son premier vol, voilà un souvenir agréable à revivre. Il sourit aussi grand que le garçon qui étire ses doigts du plus qu’il le peut pour caresser l’air qui le porte au loin.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Lucifer ouvre les yeux sur une image assombrie de la Cité d’Argent. Il se souvient dans un serrement terrible au cœur de ce qui s’apprête à suivre. Il a beau voler du plus vite qu’il le peut, il ne pourra pas leur échapper. Cela devrait se produire dans les secondes à venir. Même s’il y est préparé, cette version souvenir de lui ne l’est pas. Tous les deux hurlent donc lorsque des dizaines de lames s’enfoncent dans son dos et dans ses ailes. Des mains se multiplient sur son corps meurtrie, le forçant à atterrir sur le champ. Il plonge donc vers le bas en souffrant le martyr. La voix d’Amenadiel résonne autoritaire dans son dos. Il ordonne à ses frères et sœurs de retirer leur lame de sa chair à son signal. Le moment de son arrestation demeure le plus douloureux qu’il a vécu. La chute aux pieds de ses parents en étant la raison principale. Une vague de souffrance vibre dans chaque cellule de son être tandis que la poussière retombe paresseusement. Même si les lames des autres anges ne sont plus dans son dos, il les sent encore brûler dans sa chair. Il lui est impossible de faire face dignement à son Père de la sorte. Malgré toute la rage qui l’habite, l’ayant poussée à déclencher cette rébellion, il ressemble au petit garçon qu’il a autrefois été lorsqu’il fixe son créateur. Michael étant à sa droite et Amenadiel à sa gauche, leurs deux lames caressant son cou de chaque côté, il doit s’avouer vaincu. Sans un mot, Dieu se retourne et s’éloigne afin de délibérer du châtiment à donner au rebelle. L’attente a durée des jours, laissant ainsi le temps à chaque progéniture de Dieu de se réunir pour assister à la défaite de Samael. N’étant pas autorisé à bouger, il est donc contraint de faire face à chaque expression, à chaque déception ou regard haineux. N’étant pas autorisé à parler, il doit tenir sa langue tandis que les plus bavards ne se gênent pas pour lui dire leur façon de penser. Ceux qu’il a rallié à sa rébellion n’ont rien tentés pour le sortir de cette torture. C’est peut-être ce qui lui a fait le plus mal. Réaliser qu’il est seul.

Le souvenir se prolonge malheureusement jusqu’au fameux moment du retour de son Père. Puis, l’annonce du châtiment qui prend tous les anges par surprise. Personne n’avait jamais été bannie avant. Personne. D’un seul geste, il est soudainement attiré par le vide derrière lui. Il a beau hurlé de toutes ses forces, rien ni personne ne le retient de chuter. On ne lui accorde même pas le droit de dire au revoir. Son Père se débarrasse de lui comme s’il n’avait jamais eu la moindre valeur.

Son hurlement se transforme en un chant. Lucifer se voit entouré de nouveau par ses frères et sœurs, mais à chanter pour eux cette fois. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, bouleversé par le souvenir précédent. Il est vraisemblablement remonté dans le temps encore une fois sans raison particulière. Il se voit tendre les mains pour attraper celles d’une jeune Azrael. Il la fait tournoyer à son plus grand plaisir. C’est à lui qu’on demandait toujours de chanter, cela il ne peut pas l’oublier. Il ne pouvait pas refuser puisque c’était un véritable plaisir aux oreilles de ses sœurs et surtout à celles de sa mère. Il la voit d’ailleurs qui tape des mains non loin, souriante. Ce sourire, il lui a manqué. Terriblement. Son attention revient sur Azrael, pas plus haute que trois pommes à l’époque. Il la soulève dans ses bras. Elle éclate de rire à son oreille et lui aussi il est secoué par cette hilarité. Il recommence à tourner avec elle dans les bras.

En un clignement d’œil, tout change drastiquement à nouveau. Lucifer se retrouve a distraitement regardé en direction de la porte qui s’ouvre. Azrael, une version presque adulte d’elle, se glisse dans la pièce pour les observer. Lucifer se rappelle d’un coup. Oui, il se souvient du poing d’Amenadiel qui s’abat sur son visage à ce moment précis. La douleur est encore aussi vive même si ce n’est qu’un souvenir. Il a été distrait et l’aîné ne se gêne pas pour le lui faire payer. Lucifer relève les poings et les ailes toutefois, s’élançant pour prendre sa revanche. Ce n’est qu’un entraînement, mais il se souvient qu’à ce moment-là il voulait un vrai combat contre son frère. Amenadiel s’est donc contenté de l’esquiver sans arrêt jusqu’à ce que la rage fasse perdre patience à cette version encore jeune de lui. D’un coup bien placé, son grand-frère le fait tomber au plancher dans un fracas qui fait rire Azrael.

Une fois de plus, un battement de paupière est nécessaire pour qu’il se retrouve au centre d’un nid de plumes. Non, c’est plus que cela. Il est entouré par une vingtaine d’anges collés les uns contre les autres. Il entend leur respiration lui offrir une berceuse apaisante. Lucifer distingue les plumes de Gabriel à sa droite. Dans son dos se trouve une aile d’Azrael. Michael est non loin de sa tête. Il est au chaud et confortable. C’est un souvenir banal dans la vie d’un ange, mais c’est l’un des plus beaux pour Lucifer. C’est celui qui lui manque le plus. La compagnie de sa famille.

Dans un sursaut, Lucifer ouvre de très lourdes paupières sur l’univers bleuté, froid et sombre de l’Enfer. Il inspire un coup les odeurs de cendre, d’humidité et de pourriture. Il grelotte, n’ayant pas ses frères et sœurs pour le réchauffer. Cette réalité est déprimante et douloureuse. Il a le corps encore sous le choc de ce voyage à travers sa mémoire. Il sait désormais qu’il ne reprendra plus jamais de ce sang foncé. Une seule goutte vient de lui faire mal comme jamais. Il croyait s’être fait à l’idée de cette vie sans sa famille. Lucifer se trompe visiblement. Il n’est remis de rien. Il porte encore les cicatrices mentales des lames de sa fratrie contre lui. Il a froid parce qu’il ne sent aucune plume ne lui appartenant pas le recouvrir. Korry a beau être couché sur lui, il ne se sent pas rassuré. Lucifer se sent toujours autant abandonné. Et cette blessure vient d’être ravivée au centuple.

En remuant son dos pour se redresser un peu, il sent un fort pincement à son aile droite. Le rebelle se penche pour évaluer l’état de son aile. Ses doigts glissent sur de minuscules pointes blanches qui percent sa peau râpée par la paroi lors de sa seconde chute. Elles sont là. Les futures plumes qui vont remplacer les anciennes sont en train de lentement signaler leur présence. C’est tout de même encore tôt pour les voir arriver. Se pourrait-il que malgré l’effet hallucinatoire du liquide noire des veines sur lui, que des propriétés régénératrices peuvent également s’observer chez un ange ? Il n’y a pas d’autre explication possible. Au moins, cet enfer n’aura pas été en vain. Cela lui permet de souffler un peu, le temps que son corps retrouve son calme. Cet endroit est véritablement le pire qui existe, il n’en a plus de doutes à présent.


End file.
